I'm Pregnant
by Kimidori Tsuki
Summary: Mimi's pregnant with a guy she barely even talks to! So how'd it happen? My first story R&R MIMATO : CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. I Shouldn't Have Gone

**Bridgey:** this is just a little something that came into my head

**Ali:** you call THAT a head?! more like sized up balloon!

**Bridgey:** it's not like your's isn't any better!

**Ali:** at least i HAVE a brain!

**Bridgey:** ohhh that's not a brain! more like "sized up" peanut!

**Chi-shi:** _(scratches back of little furry head)_ heheh . . . you'll have to excuse those two! they didn't take their medicine this morning . . .

**Bridgey & Ali:** YES WE DID!!

**Chi-shi:** clearly not enough then . . . But anyways, on with the story :)

* * *

**.: **I'm Pregnant **:.**

**C h a p t e r **O n e **:** **_I Shouldn't Have Gone_**

* * *

"_We're not here right now, so leave a message!_"

"Sora . . . ? It's me Mimi," fifteen year old Mimi Tachikawa sobbed over the phone.

--

_"Woohoo! Yeah!" _

_Mimi Tachikawa yelled as she swung her jacket around in the air on the party table. The people around her cheered with her with bottles of "punch" in their hands. After a while, Mimi came back down._

_"Um . . . Sierra?" Mimi asked once she found her. "Why is dis... _**hiccup** _...dis punch making me feel like dis?"_

_"Can't you see, bitch? I'm talking!" Sierra yelled her. Mimi walked a step back and almost fell, but two arms prevented her from feeling the floor._

--

Mimi continued wiping a few tears away. "Hey, um . . . do you remember Sierra's party about three weeks ago? I think I shouldn't have gone . . ."

--

_"Woah! Looks like I caught a babe tonight!" the boy said._

_Mimi giggled and hiccuped. She spun around and threw her arms over his neck and was face to face with a cerulean eyed, blond haired boy. "Say dat..._ **hiccup** _...to mah faysh again, Mattie!" With that, Mimi crashed her lips onto his and he led her to a private room.  
_

--

"Look, um . . . I think, I think you should call me . . . and -"

"_Mimi?! You still there?!_" Sora voice interrupted Mimi's sentence. "_Sorry, I was in the shower. What did you want?_"

"O-OH! Did you, uh . . . hear anything?"

"_Only the end part. So what's up?_"

"Sora, you think you can meet at the park right now?"

"_Is it that serious?_"

"Y-Yeah," Mimi answered. "So I'll see you later. Bye."

"_Bye._"

Mimi sighed, ran her fingers through her chestnut, wavy hair and leaned against the wall behind her. She took one last deep breath before getting up and meeting Sora at the park.

--

Mimi sat on the wooden bench waiting and fidgeting her pale fingers. She hung her head down to stare at the grass as a few strands of her hair fell down from her ponytail. "Mimi?" a soft voice called. Mimi looked at the shoes and then looked up to see that Sora was there. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Uh . . . yeah." Mimi nervously replied.

Sora sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong? You're okay, though, right? Right?"

"Sora, don't get mad . . ." Mimi whispered looking in front of her.

Sora's muscles immediately tensed up and she put on a more serious face. Sora knew that Mimi slept with more boys than she was supposed to, but this time, her ears were ready for whatever she was about to say. "If you and Tai . . ."

"No! No! It's not about Tai and me at all! Well, it IS about me, but without the Tai part. But yest, it's about . . . me!" Mimi quickly said. Sora raised her eyebrow. "I'm serious! It's about me!"

"Then what is it?" Sora asked.

Mimi looked down and sat there in silent for a while. Sora softly nudged her. "I don't know who the father is . . ." Mimi whispered after what seemed like ten minutes. Sora raised her eyebrow again and put her hair over her ear.

"What?" Sora asked again.

"Sora, I . . . I'm having a baby," Mimi whispered in the same, low tone.

"A . . . baby?" Sora asked. "What? Your cousin's having her second baby?"

"No, Sora! _I'm_ having a baby! _Me_!" Mimi shouted out standing up from the bench, pointing to herself, and looking at Sora.

Sora's eyes grew big, her mouth dropped, and her heart started pumping.

"I'm pregnant, Sora . . ." Mimi whispered.

* * *

**Kimidori Tsuki: **Aww! I hope it was a good first chapter! Yes, well, review please! Oh, and REMEMBER! This is my first story, so be kind. If I missed any errors, please tell me! And if you went on my profile, it says that I'd gladly accept advice!! So yes, Advice is gladly taken!! So . . . now that I'm done, Review please :)

**Okashi Ai:** Oh my god . . .

**Kimidori Tsuki:** What?

**Okashi Ai:** You freakin forgot the most important thing!

**Kimidori Tsuki:** OH? And what is that?!

**Okashi Ai:** You seriously don't know?! What kind of author are you?!

**Chibi Tenshi: **Heh heh . . . since they're fighting and have no time to say this, I'll just do it. Here: _Mimi doesn't know who she had sex with, afterall . . . she was drunk! _Oh and . . . If you don't know: Kimidori Tsuki is Bridgette, Okashi Ai is Alissa, and Chibi Tenshi is ME - Chi-shi!! If Bridgey and Ali weren't fighting right now, she's want to say: sorry for the short chapter and REVIEW please!

:)

_**Until Next Time . . .**_

* * *

_Mimi sat down on the flat bed with her arms around her, for now, flat belly. "Miss Tachikawa," the doctor said as she came in. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and glasses that hid her green eyes._

_"Yeah?" Mimi answered quietly. "How's the . . . b-baby?"  
_

_"Your baby is perfectly healthy. No problems whatsoever." the doctor replied. Mimi smiled and got up from her bed and walked towards the door. When her hand was on the doorknob, she looked back. "Um . . . Doctor Hatsuki?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Is there a way that I . . . can find out who the . . . f-father is?"_

--

_"Um . . . Sora? I need to talk to you." TK said walking inside Sora's house._

_"Oh, yeah? What is it, TK?" Sora replied. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Well actually . . . do you remember Sierra's party?"_

_Chills went up Sora's body, and she put on a fake smile. "What about it?"_

_"I accidentaly caught Mimi having sex with . . ."_

* * *

Yes! That is where I'll end! So, hopefully, that caught your attention, yeah? Anyways, here's the ages of the characters to my story:

**Tai, Sora, Matt:** 17

**Mimi, TK, Kari:** 15

I know, I know, Mimi's age is the same as TK and Kari's, BUT! I'm planning for Mimi to have a birthday or whatever :)

Anyway, doesn't this story kind of remind of THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER?? Yeah, well, bye!!

REVIEW!

:)


	2. Do You Know Something I Don't Know

**Bridgey: **well, first off: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! and next time, when you DO read this, REVIEW! that's all i'm asking for :)

**Ali:** ha! maybe you did something wrong . . . !

**Bridgey:** oh? like WHAT?!

**Ali:** _(shrugs and walks away)_

**Bridgey:** hey! don't you walk away from me!

**Chi-shi:** (_sighs)_ yeah, well . . . on with the story :)

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Sora . . . ? It's me Mimi." _

--

_"Mimi?! You still there?! __Sorry, I was in the shower. What did you want?"_

_--_

_"Sora, you think you can meet at the park right now?"_

_"__Is it that serious?"_

--

"_A . . . baby? What? Your cousin's having her second baby?"_

_"No, Sora! _I'm_ having a baby! _Me_!"_

--

_"I'm pregnant, Sora . . ."_

* * *

**.: **I'm Pregnant **:.**

**C h a p t e r **T w o **: _Do You Know Something I Don't Know_  
**

* * *

Mimi sat in the waiting room of the hospital. As she waited for her name to be called, she looked around and saw little children and their mothers - adult mothers, and their fathers playing with them. The more she looked at them, the more she felt embarrassed to be there. _'Please call my name. Please call my name . . .'_ she chanted in her head.

"Mimi Tachikawa?" a doctor called as if Cinderella's fairy godmother granted her wish.

Mimi turned around and saw the doctor gesture for her to follow. She got up and passed the families and into the room.

"Doctor Hatsuki will be with you shortly." The doctor left and Mimi had never felt so alone.

--

After what seemed like hours after Doctor Hatsuki came, Mimi sat down on the flat bed with her arms around her, for now, flat belly. "Miss Tachikawa," the doctor said as she came in. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and glasses that hid her green eyes.

"Yeah?" Mimi answered quietly. "How's the . . . b-baby?"

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. No problems whatsoever." the doctor replied. Mimi smiled and got up from her bed and walked towards the door. When her hand was on the doorknob, she looked back. "Um . . . Doctor Hatsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Is there a way that I . . . can find out who the . . . f-father is?"

--

"A paternity test?"

Sora was sitting on her bed watching Mimi pace around. "That's what she said I should do," Mimi said as she stopped pacing. "But how am I supposed to get one if I don't know a guy I had sex with WITHOUT using a condom?"

"Well think about it," Sora said as Mimi sat down beside her and putting her head on her shoulder. "Do you remember having sex with anyone at Sierra's party? And do you _exactly _know that it was _from_ Sierra's party?"

"I'm positive . . ." Mimi whispered.

Sora sighed and put her arm around Mimi. "Look, I'll help you find the father."

"You're such a great friend and I'm . . . such a whore," Mimi frowned.

"You're NOT a whore." Sora said.

"Yes I am!" Mimi said standing up. "How am I even supposed to tell my Mom? And I don't even want to think what my DAD will do!"

"Just tell them when you're ready. But make sure that you DO tell them." Sora said.

"I will," Mimi said before giving Sora a hug and leaving her house.

--

Sora was in the kitchen putting her unbaked cookies in the oven. She decided to make Mimi a little cheer-up gift since she'll be craving for food anyway, so why not a better gift than cookies?

Then, she heard her door open. "Mom? You home?" Sora called. "OH! TK!"

"Um . . . Sora? I need to talk to you." TK said walking inside Sora's house.

"Oh, yeah? What is it, TK?" Sora replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Well actually . . . do you remember Sierra's party?"

Chills went up Sora's body, and she put on a fake smile. "What about it?"

"I accidentaly caught Mimi having sex with . . ."

--

"Are you sure?! Are you _absolutely _sure, TK?!" Sora asked when they were sitting on her couch.

TK was too terrified to answer, so he just nodded. "Y-Yes . . ."

"Where is he?! I want to talk to him!" Sora shouted.

TK was even more terrified this time. "H-He's at band p-practice at Tai's house!"

"Does he fucking know that he had sex with Mimi?!"

"I don't think so, but I plan to tell him -"

"Ohh, leave the telling to me."

"Is it such a big deal?"

_'Damn!' _Sora thought. _'I was sure I could have gotten away with it!'_ That's when Sora didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say that Mimi was pregnant - she wasn't sure if it was okay to tell anyone. But she didn't want to have TK think she was jealous. Sure she went out with his brother, but she didn't want anyone to think she still liked him - that's why she's with Tai for crying out loud!

"Yes, but to a very, VERY dear friend of mine . . . it _really_ is." Sora said beginning to walk out of her house and driving to Tai's house.

But before she could walk out, TK stopped her. "Who's the friend?" Sora turned around and saw TK standing up with a straight face on. "Do you know something I don't know?"

* * *

**Kimidori Tsuki:** okay okay, i know this MAY have been a short, boring chapter, but I tell you, the next one WILL get to the more interesting part! I PROMISE!

**Okashi Ai: **promise my ass! you better SWEAR!

**Kimidori Tsuki:** fine fine . . . i SWEAR. better?

**Okashi Ai:** much :)

**Chibi Tenshi: **well . . . since there was no fight this time . . . I guess I can say the ending stuff without a commotion!

**Okashi Ai:** now you better cross your heart and hope to die :)

**Kimidori Tsuki:** in your dreams!

**Okashi Ai:** then how are we supposed to know if you're telling the truth or not, huh?!

**Chibi Tenshi:** guess i spoke too soon . . . well anyway: Bridgette wanted to say sorry for the short boring chapter AGAIN, and that she wanted you to review!

:)

_**Until Next Time . . .**_

* * *

_Mimi paced in front of her door step whether or not she should tell her parents _NOW_ or later. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Mimi told herself constantly. She didn't want to get in trouble, but then again . . . she WILL later on. "Better to have them know now than never."_

_Right when she was about to turn the doorknob, she heard her name being called. "Mimi."_

_She turned around and her eyes grew big. "TK!"_

_"I know, Mimi . . ."_

--

_"Hey, Sora -" Tai began when he saw his girlfriend walk inside his garage. But then stopped when she walked RIGHT past him and right in front of Matt._

_"Um . . . hi, Sora -" Matt started._

_Sora slapped him on the face angrily. "Don't 'hi, Sora' me!"_

_"What the hell was that for?!" _

_"You know as well as I do why I did that!" Sora was about to punch him, but Tai held her back. "Let go of me, Tai, and let me kill him!"  
_

_"Sora, stop!" Tai yelled._

_Sora stopped struggling in Tai's arms and began walking away._

_"Why'd you hit me?" Matt asked before she left. _

_Sora turned her head around with a glare in her eyes. "One word, Matt," Sora started. " . . . Mimi."_

* * *

Alright, that's all for the "Until Next Time" preview. Personally, I think I wrote a little TOO much for you to know! Oh and I promise to make LONGER chapters and make them MORE juicy, too!

SO, click that review button and review this story if you want more!

REVIEW!!

:)


	3. Why, Why, Why

**Bridgey: **heehee! thank you for the reviews again! and im going to ask you to review... AGAIN!!

**Ali:** sooooo annoying!

**Bridgey:** your voice is! well anyways, im thinking of having one of the reviewers be a guest appearance in the next chapters. but, there'll be more information about that on the very bottom.

**Ali:** why cant you just make ME a special guest, huh?! im your best friend!

**Bridgette:** at times i don't even think you are...

**Ali:** WHAT?!

**Bridgette:** hehe, NOTHING!

**Chi-shi:** on with the story, yes :)

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Doctor Hatsuki will be with you shortly."_

--

_"How's the . . . b-baby?"_

_"Your baby is perfectly healthy."_

--

_"What is it, TK?"_

_". . . do you remember Sierra's party?"_

--

_"Is there a way that I . . . can find out who the . . . f-father is?"_

--

_"A paternity test?"_

--

_"How am I supposed to even tell my Mom? And I don't even want to think what my DAD will do!"_

--

_"Where is he?! I want to talk to him!"_

_"H-He's at band p-practice at Tai's house!"_

--

_"Is it such a big deal?"_

_"Yes, but to a very, VERY dear friend of mine . . . it _really_ is_."

--

_"Who's the friend?"_

--

_"Do you know something I don't know?"_

* * *

**. : **I'm Pregnant **: .**

**C h a p t e r **T h r e e **: _Why, Why, Why..._  
**

* * *

**"Do you know something I don't know?"**

Sora looked at him, unsure of what to say. She wasn't so sure if she was allowed to say anything about Mimi's pregnancy to anyone; she didn't EXACTLY tell her that Sora had to keep it a secret. But then again, Sora wouldn't want anyone to know _even though_ she didn't say that. But she could trust TK, right? He was a good friend to Mimi, almost a brother . . . right? Would it hurt Mimi for ONE more person to find out?

--

It was late at night and Mimi paced in front of her door step whether or not she should tell her parents NOW or later. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Mimi told herself constantly. She didn't want to get in trouble, but then again . . . she WILL later on. "Better to have them know now than never."

Right when she was about to turn the doorknob, she heard her name being called. "Mimi."

She turned around and her eyes grew big. "TK!"

"I know, Mimi . . ."

Mimi let out a nervous laugh and looked at him confusingly. "Know . . . what?"

--

Sora walked uncertain, of her discision earlier, to Tai's house late at night.

"Should I have said that to TK?" she asked herself when she was right in front of Tai's garage. "Why am I even here?" Sora looked up to see that she was at her boyfriend's place . . . for no reason.

"_Good practice, guys!_"

Sora heard Matt's voice from inside, and all the uncertain-ness and guilt went away as the anger filled in. Now she remember WHY she was here. "To kill Matt."

--

"Is it true?" TK asked looking up from the cup in his hands to Mimi's worried face. He was inside her house, sitting on her couch after Mimi had found out that her parents were gone for tonight. Mimi felt relieved that she had at least one more night to think about things. Just as she thought she was off the hook, she remembered that TK was there.

'The night's not over yet.' Mimi thought.

Mimi's shaking fingers went through her hair, and a gulp went down her throat. She didn't know how this could have happened, how _TK_ could've KNOWN. Then it hit her. "TK, who told you?"

--

"Hey, Sora -" Tai began when he saw his girlfriend walk inside his garage. But then stopped when she walked RIGHT past him and right in front of Matt.

"Um . . . hi, Sora -" Matt started.

Sora slapped him on the face angrily. "Don't 'hi, Sora' me!"

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You know as well as I do why I did that!" Sora was about to punch him, but Tai held her back. "Let go of me, Tai, and let me kill him!"

"Sora, stop!" Tai yelled.

Sora stopped struggling in Tai's arms and began walking away. "If you won't let me kill him, I _swear_ I'll hurt him!"

"Why'd you hit me?" Matt asked before she left.

Sora turned her head around with a glare in her eyes. "One word, Matt," Sora started. " . . . Mimi."

--

"Mimi?!" Matt questioned himself when he was in his room with Tai. "Why should she POSSIBLY get mad at ME about _Mimi_?! I don't even talk to the girl! Well, maybe a casual 'hi' at times, but still!"

"Did you . . . _hurt_ Mimi by any chance? And you know how close Sora is with Mimi. If Mimi cries, she'll blame anyone she knows." Tai said. "Trust me . . . she's blamed ME once . . ."

"I don't even remember SEEING Mimi for the past weeks." Matt said.

"You sure?"

--

The next morning, Mimi woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Mimi, it's me." Sora's voice came in. "Do you want to go to the mall, or the park, or something to get your mind of the . . . you know: baby?" Mimi didn't answer for a while. She just thought of what Sora did to her last night; of what TK said. "Mimi? You there?"

"Sora," Mimi called.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell TK?"

--

"Morning, Dad . . ." Matt said walking into his kitchen and sitting in front of his Dad.

"Why are you up so early? Didn't you come home late last night?" his Dad asked looking away from his newspaper.

"Couldn't sleep," he casually answered.

"Any particular reason why?"

Matt shrugged and looked away. "Just things."

"Okay then." he said going back to his newspaper. There was a long silent, then Matt's dad faced him again. "Oh yeah. Good news."

"What is it? I could really use some."

"TK's staying here for the night."

"Oh really? Why?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you."

"About what?

"He didn't say."

'Weird.' Matt thought. TK would always be specific of what he would say. But whatever it was, it has got to be good for TK to be THAT serious.

* * *

**Kimidori Tsuki:** was that long enough?? personally -

**Okashi Ai:** AGAIN

**Kimidori Tsuki:** i wasn't that satisfied with the ending. but i HAD to stop somewhere or else i would have ran out of ideas.

**Okashi Ai:** that's cause your brain is -

**Kimidori Tsuki:** can you think of a BETTER line than 'sized up balloon?!'

**Okashi Ai:** i have TONS!

**Kimidori Tsuki:** prove it!

**Chibi Tenshi: **well, on with the next time. oh yeah! and AFTER the next time, Bridgette will discuss the SPECIAL REVIEW GUEST down below. and REVIEW plz!

:)

_**Until Next Time...**_

* * *

_Matt sat on his couch watching his early morning TV shows waiting for TK to arrive. Since their Dad was already at work today, he had to watch the door. "Ha! That one never gets old," Matt laughed at one scene._

_**Ding! Ding!**_

_He heard the doorbell, got up, and answered the door. "Teeks! Welcome home, little brother!" Matt said taking TK's head under his arm and giving him a noogy. _

_"Matt, STOP!" TK practically yelled._

_He was shocked at TK's response and let go of the noogy. "What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked. TK NEVER got that mad at a noogy. He would usually laugh and try to get Matt back._

_"As if I didn't already have ENOUGH problems!"_

_"You barely have any!"_

--

_"I'm sorry, Mimi," Sora said._

_"I just don't get WHY you would tell TK." Mimi answered. "He didn't have know at all."_

_"He just came over suddenly saying he caught you having sex." _

_"Where?!"_

_"Where else?" Sora asked._

_"You mean at Sierra's party?" Sora nodded and Mimi plopped down on a chair in one of the mall's food places. "ANYONE could have walked in on us . . ."  
_

_"I'm sorry, Mimi." Sora said comforting her._

_"Sora," Mimi said breaking the silence. "Did TK tell Matt?"_

--

_"Dude, why the rush?!" Tai asked Matt who practically ran into his house._

_"Tai, EVERYONE'S getting mad at me now for some shit I don't even KNOW about!" Matt screamed._

_"Who's everyone?"_

_"First Sora, and now TK!" _

--

_Matt, TK, and their father sat at the dinner table eating quietly. No one was talking and Hiroaki was getting suspicious. "Alright," he said dropping his spoon and fort on the table. "What happened while I was gone?" He looked at Matt first.  
_

_"Nothing," Matt shrugged. _

_Then at TK. "Same as Matt." TK answered. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged._

_"I give up." Hiroaki said eating again._

**_Ding! Ding!_**

_"I'll get it." Matt said getting up and answering the door._

_When he did, he saw the last person he would ever see on his doorstep. " . . . Mimi?"_

* * *

Okay, so the next time thing took a little long, but that's okay! So anyway, about the SPECIAL GUEST STAR THING!

So this is how it works: the first three reviewers will be guest starred on the next chapter, or anyone i chose! YAY! so anyway, when you review, you'll have to answer these questions:

**- What Your Name Will Be**

**- If You'll be a Boy or a Girl**

**- A Friend or Enemy & of Which People**

**and**

**- A Short Description of What You'll Look Like. **(you can either send me a picture to my email () or just PM me :)

oh yeah, it might not just be the first three... if i like your description or name or whatever, i might just add YOU instead! the first three thing is just an add on :) but the first three MIGHT get selected or YOU!

so, when you DO review, just remember to tell me your comment about this chapter, and answer the questions.

that would be great!

PS: i might pick MORE than three, but not ALL of you :D

REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IF YOU WANNA WIN!!

:)


End file.
